Kagami Bahamut
Kagami Bahamut is a Succubus from the Makai Realm. But not just any Succubus... she is the first princess of Lord Bahamut: Ruler of the Makai and the High Lord of the Incubus/Succubus Race. She ran away from her kingdom home and wound up on Earth, hoping to hide from an unjust engagement, taking residence in the Yagiri Household, becoming friends with Alex Ansland, as well as learning about the modernized human world. Characteristics * Name: Kagami Bahamut * Aliases: Amira * Age: 18 (300 chronologically) * Hair: Light Pink (White in Succubus) * Eyes: Lavender (Pink in Succubus) * Likes: Earth realm, earth food, school, swimming, riding bikes, Alex (best friend), Yagiri Household, hot springs * Dislikes: Liars, being held prisoner, life without love, having to be left out, arranged marriages, black olives, onions, Evil-Eye Butterflies * Family: Appearance Casual Kagami is a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, lavender eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl. She has a Slender frame with D-Cup breasts, think waist, long legs, flawless skin, sexy butt. Basically, she is a Goddess of a Succubus, as others, take after her mother's beauty. Her usual attire is a white shirt beneath both of them and a black vest above it. She wears white and beige shorts, held up with a black belt, and two long, thick, brown boots on her feet, both that have one black patch running across the top edge. She has an orange scarf usually wrapped around her neck, mostly to hide her face whenever she can't hide it behind her face to hide her blushing when she's either embarrassed or infatuated. Succubus In her Succubus form, Kagami's hair grows in length and becomes white. She also grows two flat horn that curve three times in a zigzag pattern. Most of her skin becomes albino pink, with her arms and legs slightly covered in black glyph marks. She grows a demonic pink tail roughly the length of her arm, and the tip of it in the shape of a heart. she has 12 foot wingspan that sprout from her mid-back, with wings colored pink and white, and a single dew claw on top. Clan Attire Background Kagami was born the first princess of Lord Bahamut and her mother, Queen Sephie, the rules of the Makai Realm. A year or two later, two twin siblings were born: named Nanna and Momeka, whom she was very close to. As a child, she was friends with the Memorze royal Run/Ren, though she seemed to prefer Run who she used to unknowingly torment. Her mother's lady in waiting, Albedo, was like a second mother and big sister to her, and Zestia who was her combat instructor... well things were rocky at best. She was known to have a rather pleasant relationship with her father and mother. As the first princess and presumed eventual successor to the throne of the Makai, it appeared that she must marry so that both she and her spouse can rule together and hope to propogate a new generation of Succubi and hopefully Incubi (as most likey it's difficult to birth male offspring from Succubi). As such she was continuously presented with male suitors, all of whom she has turned down. Her father, wanting only her best intrests, decided to set up a marriage without her knowing to one of the Incubus around: Lord Azrael. When she learned of this arranged marriage, she finally couldn’t take it any longer, as she escaped from her home but some demons, including Albedo and Zestia, chased her out of panic she warped to earth so that she could have some freedom and temporary safety, using an Earth Junk Freighter in her realm (driven by Blinkus and Frag - a Troll and a Gargoyle). The Freighter crashed in the woods near New Haven, to where she was flung and damaged her wing. Limping away, she took refuge in the forest, looking at the many stars. To her, she had never seen such beauty, even in her realm. But all that came crashing down when she bumped into Alex (who had gotten lost in the woods due to the school bullies taking him out as a prank). Kagami was raised to believe that humans were evil, inferior and foolish beings, which explains her initial distaste towards the human race. However, he helped her up, but at the same time, his energy was trasnferred to excellerate her healing, which surprised her more to learn that he was an Incubus. On that day, she fell in love with Alex as he took her to the Yagari Household to stay until she had a plan, both unware that the Troll, Gargoyle, and Albedo and Zestia had survived/arrived, and learned of the boy's Incubus powers. In the next morning, chaos ensues as Alex wakes up to find Kagami, cuddled up half-naked next to him. And even crazier, Nathan, Icarus, and the others meet her, and learn of where she slept. With Alex, though she mostly snuggled with him. Lady Albedo and Zestia, doing everything in their power to take her back, conceded to stay with her along with Blinkus and Frag, to train the New Succubus born of earth, as well as perhaps trying encourage Alex to be with Kagami, as the start of the Earth Harem plan. Though Kagami doesn't mind, as long as she's with Alex. Personality She is incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature, which is most likely the result of being raised as the first princess of the Royal Bahamut Family. Although she can also be a bit of an air-head and a scatterbrain most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her knowledge of most magic and different species of demons, as well as glyph markings. She is very caring and generous and appears to have a need to make everyone she cares about happy, even those of which she doesn't have any real relationship with, such as her teacher. This trait, along with her vast intellect, is obviously one she inherited from her mother. Despite her naturally cheerful and somewhat childish nature, Kagami is not as emotionally immature as she would appear. She has, on rare occasions, become upset and angry at other characters, even Alex, over serious issues. When she attempted to run away to Earth, she possessed an unwavering desire to obtain her freedom from an arranged marriage. Even after being warned of the dangers of continuing on her journey, Kagami desired nothing more than to be free to chose to whom she wanted to fall in love with. As a child of Bahamut, Kagami was raised to hate humans and is supposed to be a fierce and dangerous Succubus princess with nothing other than destruction in mind, but this all changed when she met Alex who showed her kindness. While she is learning the ways of Earth, she is also a competent fighter who employs strategies and magic not seen on Earth. Her interactions with Alex are closer and more emotional, potentially due to the fact she is 18 in Succubi years, and is about to enter her first heat. With the kindness and interest he has shown, she has selected him as a mate. She also has a great craving for food as she is shown judging many creatures she encounters based on their level of deliciousness. Kagami's relationship with Alex has taught her the value of friendship and she is willing to protect him in times of need. Their bond turned Kagami's initially anti-social demeanor into a happy, playful and energetic girl. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Succubus Princess' *'Wings' **'Transformation' **'Flight' *'Superhuman Physiology' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Immortality' *'Hypnotic Eyes' **'Allure' **'Hypnotic Suggestion' *'Magic' *'Red Power of Destruction': A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. **'Red Star': Kagami's ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Kagami's demonic power due to the influence of Alex's power. Kagami manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes the form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrated by the latter similar to a black hole. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system. Skills Equipment Relationships Kagari's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Tia Ballard Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Succubus Category:Ansland Clan Category:The Yagari Household Category:House of Bahamut Category:The Makai Category:Alex's Love Interests